Scar
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Just some post Saix bossfight ramblings between Donald and Goofy


It had been a long day, to say the least. The fight against Organization XIII was winding down, but it was also becoming more dangerous than ever. Today the most calm and collected subordinate had revealed his moonlit wrath, leaving the five heroes with a weary little camp to rest up and recover from their ordeal before getting at the remaining members.

By far the hardest worker today was already asleep and leaning against the all, snoring away like nothing was wrong with the blood stains all over him, and that the gouge in his shirt revealing a nasty, ugly scar wasn't there. One hand huddled around and rubbed the small of a girl's back; she was lounged over his knee like a cat, with a worried smile visible between drapes of cherry-red hair. The other hand of his hovered around his darkness-clad friend, who was balled up to get as small as possible in his more adult form and either pensively thinking or asleep as well.

Donald watched the peaceful trio with slight apprehension. Especially Sora. The memory of frantically sapping every last bit of his mana to save the boy was too fresh for him.

"Gawrsh Donald, he'll be fine." Goofy chuckled, perhaps to lighten the dreary mood, "You know Sora's a rubber band, especially when paired with yer magic."

Donald made an angry honking noise, "Well it was Saïx's fault I had to use it like that anyways!"

Goofy's head bobbed in agreement, and he shrugged, "Well, ya know he'll be fine anyways. Might want to have him drink a potion or two to make sure when he wakes up, but eh, who knows." The dog laughed again, " 'Sides, he seems to be perfectly fine now. Like it never even happened. Sleeping like a log."

Donald's pout faded a little as he watched Sora. The boy mumbled a little in his sleep with a blearily smile, and it was clear his mind was thinking about the exact opposite of being bloody, gored, and almost chopped in half and dead. Paradise, even, judging from how happy he seemed. His hand reached for Riku's again, but Riku seemed to anticipate it and he pulled away.

Goofy scratched his chin, "You know, Riku's a lot different than what Sora was always sayin'." Donald nodded. Of course, he was also different when they saw him at Hollow Bastion a year ago. Cocky and rude that time, regretful and depressed this time around. Who knew what was next. The boy had gone through so many changes in just one year that Donald honestly figured Sora would be pulling at all kinds of straws to explain the mismatch between what he said and how Riku was now, and when he found an answer that he liked Riku would be different again.

"He's always different than what Sora thinks," Donald muttered, "the kid idolizes him."

"Guess you got a point there," Goofy sighed, "Riku will always be Riku, though."

"Yeah, I suppose." Donald grudgingly agreed. He started pacing around with a couple of reedy sighs. Goofy watched him waddle around and huff and puff and grumble about Saïx with an amused smile. The duck kept glancing over at Sora, like he expected the wound to open up in a river of blood and organs at any moment.

"Donald," Goofy sighed, "Sora will be alright."

"Oh, what do you know you big palooka?" Donald buzzed at him. Feathers floated around in the air as he angrily waved his arms, "What do any of us know anymore?!" Donald seemed ready to go on ranting with his loud and angry squawks, but Sora snorted and shifted around a little. After a moment of stopped hearts, the silence and unsteady peace resumed when they realized Sora was just fussing around in his sleep and not relapsing.

Donald folded his arms, tapped his foot, and continued quieter, but plenty annoyed and frustrated, "Our ideas are gettin' turned on their head every day now. This lazy kid is the Keyblade the King told us to find! His best friends are comatose or evil, but not! He's a Heartless, but not! We fell asleep for a whole stinkin' year and no one knows why! Nobodies aren't supposed to exist but still do! Sora had a stinkin' Nobody who was part of this stupid Organization!" Donald covered his face and finished with a wordless moan.

Goofy nodded in sympathy, and offered his advice, "I've learned to just roll with it."

"Well I can't just roll with it!" Donald snapped, "I gotta know what's going on!" He scoffed, "Unlike you I have to worry about everything!"

"Hey now," Goofy protested, "What'chya mean by that?"

Donald's voice started rising again as his annoyance zeroed in on his companion, "I gotta make sure that every spell works just right and I gotta focus on every little detail or we all blow sky high! All _you_ gotta do is toss that stupid hunk of metal around-"

"Donald that's uncalled for and you know it." Goofy cut him off with a steady tone.

But the duck continued, "You don't worry about _anything_-!"

"I worry about plenty of things Donald!" Goofy yelled, finally losing the patient grip on his anger. After a moment he added nicer, "You know that. I don't look like I worry, but I do. I worry about lotsa things and far more than I let myself be bothered with. But unlike _you_ I don't blow it outta proportion! I think about it with a clear head and don't get focused on all them tiny little details unless it's completely necessary."

In the resulting stalemate of silence, Goofy rolled his shield around and Donald polished his staff. Nothing better to do. They cleared the area of Heartless and Nobody alike, so it was a rare room of sanctuary in the desolate castle of enemy territory. The awkward pause inbetween words like this was too painful to focus on until one of them gathered the strength and words to break it.

"You know," Goofy began, "I wonder what Sora would think of that."

Donald buzzed again, not exactly an admit of defeat but not exactly a continuation of their disagreement. The two stopped their glaring when Kairi stirred. She yawned and stretched, one eye blearily opening, "I... Is everything okay?"

Donald waved his hand, "We're fine."

Kairi looked at Goofy (he shrugged) and seemed to doubt Donald, "I heard yelling, you know." She then added, "If it's about Sora, you know we're all worried about him." She then expelled herself from their conversation by scooting closer to Sora. Donald and Goofy watched her reach for Sora's side, grimacing at the scar.

"I-is this..." Kairi's words had so much trouble getting out, "Is this the worst?"

Donald waddled over, arms folded, beak silent. He shrugged as he examined the wound to see if the scar had reopened, "Yeah, this was pretty bad."

While Donald probed the rough stretch of skin to see if there was any pain that would jolt Sora awake or fragile spots, Kairi repeated, "Was this the worst?"

Goofy reluctantly answered her, "Well, he's had a buncha scrapes, I'd say this is above average, but not the worst." He looked at Donald, "Gawrsh, didn't he almost get eaten once-"

"Eaten?!" Kairi exclaimed, her face growing pale.

"Goofy!" Donald sighed.

"Well at least I'm being honest with her." Goofy countered.

Kairi shook her head, "I-it's fine! I just didn't think..." She looked at Sora again, "I didn't think he's been seeing things like that..."

Donald shrugged, "This was just a bad day. He'll be fine."

Goofy rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>We all know what Goofy's thinking.<p>

Also I have almost 100 fics umm what am I doing


End file.
